The Bad Guy
by Jessy3
Summary: Randy Orton is obsessed with Scott Hall *Slash*
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Bad Guy.  
  
Author: Jessy.  
  
Rating: R.  
  
Warnings: Slash.  
  
Summary: Randy Orton is obsessed with the Bad Guy.  
  
Author's note: It`s my first time writing this kind of story...go easy on me.  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWE...i own nothing at all.  
  
Randy Orton: There is a man i want, he`s 6 foot 7 with beautiful shoulder length dark hair and brown eyes.[ pause.] He doesn`t know about me yet...but he will.  
  
[ January 2002: Scott Hall and Kevin Nash were going to return to the WWF after a long absence.]  
  
[ Hall and Nash had signed the WWF contracts and were going to reform the nWo with Hulk Hogan: Hall and Nash were in Florida until the WWF needed them the next month.]  
  
Nash: You looking forward to going back?  
  
[ Hall looked at him.]  
  
Hall: Yeah i guess so.  
  
Nash: Do you think the guys will welcome us back after what we did?  
  
Hall: We won`t know unless we go back.  
  
Nash: We`re meant to be poison right?  
  
Hall: Supposed to be.  
  
Nash: It`s been so long could we fit in?  
  
Hall: Sure we will.  
  
Nash: What`s it like being single?  
  
Hall: Hell.  
  
Nash: Really?  
  
[ He nodded.]  
  
Hall: Have you spoken to Vince yet?  
  
Nash: No not yet.  
  
Hall: So we`re going to pay them a visit.  
  
Nash: Yeah i thought we should.  
  
[ Scott smiled.]  
  
Hall: Good idea Mr Nash.  
  
Nash: I`m so full of bright ideas ain`t i?  
  
Hall: We can pay a visit to the new guys.  
  
Nash: I have to make sure you stay away from those girls.  
  
[ Hall frowned.]  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Nash: You and girls don`t go together well.  
  
Hall: I`m not like that anymore you know that.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
Hall: I`m a good Christian now.  
  
Nash: Sure you are.  
  
Hall: I`ll prove it.  
  
Nash: Just stay out of trouble backstage.  
  
Hall: I never cause trouble.  
  
Nash: Me and you know the truth Hall.  
  
Hall: Have you seen some of the new guys coming through?  
  
Nash: Yeah they`re like us except we know the real dangers.  
  
Hall: Are there any you think could become WWF stars?  
  
[ Kevin thought about all the new guys due to enter the WWF.]  
  
Nash: What about Randy Orton?  
  
Hall: Him? We all know the only reason he`s in is because his dad was a wrestler.  
  
Nash: Bitter?  
  
[ Hall shrugged.]  
  
Hall: If my daddy was a wrestler i wouldn`t use his power to get into the buisness.  
  
[ Nash started to laugh and Hall gave him a funny look.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: So if Cody or Cassidy want to join you in this buisness that would be okay?  
  
Hall: They`d have to do it on their own, i`m not going to use my power to help them.  
  
Nash: You really are smart.  
  
Hall: I`m not forcing my kids into wrestling.  
  
Nash: What if they want to?  
  
Hall: I can`t tell them what to do.  
  
Nash: I should go.  
  
Hall: Need to bleach your hair again?  
  
Nash: Yeah your point?  
  
Hall: I was just saying.  
  
[ He left.]  
  
[ The 3 of them were later backstage at Raw one Monday night.]  
  
Nash: Feels weird huh?  
  
[ They watched as all the people were milling around.]  
  
Hall: Where did Hogan go?  
  
Nash: I think he`s going to see someone.  
  
[ Hall is nervous.]  
  
Nash: Stop being nervous.  
  
Hall: I`ve seen the looks they give me.  
  
Nash: Now your paranoid.  
  
Hall: I am not.  
  
Nash: What`s your problem?  
  
[ Hall can`t believe Nash is ignoring the facts.]  
  
Hall: Gee the fact the Kliq ran this place and treated the guys like shit isn`t a problem?  
  
Nash: That was years ago Scott.  
  
Hall: I haven`t forgotten and some haven`t too.  
  
Nash: Chill, go hang out with some of the wrestlers.  
  
Hall: Is that an order?  
  
Nash: Yes.  
  
[ He pushed him forward.]  
  
Hall: If you insist.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
Nash: Got rid of him at last.  
  
[ He hated the fact he got so nervous when all the guys would accept them back.]  
  
[ Hall is walking around backstage when he stopped when he saw someone standing in front of him.]  
  
Hall: Well look who it is.  
  
[ He stared at Randy Orton.]  
  
Hall: I heard you were hanging around.  
  
Orton: Scott Hall.  
  
Hall: I know who i am kid but why are you backstage? Aren`t you meant to be heading for OVW very  
  
soon?  
  
[ Randy felt offended.]  
  
Orton: I am not a kid.  
  
Hall: Yeah well to me your a kid.  
  
Orton: Oh really?  
  
Hall: I`m older than you so yeah, to me your a kid.  
  
Orton: I know who you are.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
[ He kept staring at Orton.]  
  
Orton: The guy that help change the wrestling buisness.  
  
Hall: At least someone remembers.  
  
Orton: You and the nWo helped WCW beat the WWF a few years ago.  
  
Hall: Are you kissing my ass Randy?  
  
Orton: No.  
  
Hall: It sounds like it to me.  
  
Orton: Your a legend.  
  
Hall: I`m a little young to be called a legend kid.  
  
Orton: Are you always this annoying?  
  
Hall: I am only annoying when rookies kiss my ass.  
  
[ Why was Scott being so annoying?]  
  
Orton: I hope i don`t end up like you when i get old.  
  
Hall: We`ll see.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
[ Nash was sitting down when Hall walked up to him.]  
  
Hall: Randy Orton was kissing my ass.  
  
Nash: In public?  
  
[ Scott started to get annoyed.]  
  
Hall: You know what i mean.  
  
Nash: Your his hero Scott.  
  
Hall: How do you know?  
  
Nash: He grew up in the buisness and watched a lot of wrestling.  
  
Hall: Have you spoken to him?  
  
Nash: We`ve passed each other a few times.  
  
Hall: You talked about me?  
  
Nash: He just happened to mention you were a favourite of his.  
  
Hall: Great the kid`s going to follow me around now like a puppy.  
  
Nash: The downside of being famous.  
  
Hall: I don`t need Orton following me around worshipping the ground i walk on.  
  
Nash: Why not?  
  
Hall: I`m not exactly a perfect role model.  
  
Nash: No but you know the dangers of the buisness you have a lot to teach guys like Randy.  
  
Hall: Poster boy for addictions.  
  
Nash: If you didn`t let the drink and drugs get such a hold on you, you wouldn`t be so damn fucked up.  
  
Hall: It`s part of my appeal.  
  
Nash: If you say so.  
  
[ Randy returned to his hotel room, glad to have met Scott Hall at last.]  
  
Orton: I met you at last.  
  
[ He pulled out something from under the bed.]  
  
Orton: Your just as sexy in person Scott.  
  
[ He opened the trunk and stared at all the various magazines he had involving Scott Hall.]  
  
Orton: I`ve waited too long for this moment Scott, and i won`t ruin it.  
  
[ He took out a framed picture of Scott.]  
  
Orton: You are worth the wait.  
  
[ He smiled at the picture.]  
  
[ Hall laid on the bed and picked up the phone.]  
  
Hall: I have to tell Kevin.  
  
[ He called his room and he answered.]  
  
Nash: Yeah?  
  
Hall: It`s me.  
  
Nash: What`s up?  
  
Hall: That Orton kid bugs me.  
  
Nash: Everyone bugs you.  
  
Hall: It bothers me that he looks at me like i`m God.  
  
Nash: He`s young he`ll learn.  
  
Hall: I`m too old to have some young guy wanting to be me.  
  
Nash: Jealous?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Sure you are.  
  
Hall: I am not.  
  
Nash: Some younger guy comes along and thinks your God and you assume he wants to replace you.  
  
Hall: He does.  
  
Nash: Your so paranoid.  
  
Hall: There is only one Bad Guy...me.  
  
Nash: It`s late and i need sleep.  
  
Hall: Fine.  
  
[ He hung up.]  
  
[ The next day Vince McMahon went to see Scott Hall.]  
  
Hall: What`s wrong?  
  
Vince: Randy Orton wanted to work with you.  
  
Hall: Me? What for?  
  
Vince: He felt you had a lot to teach him.  
  
Hall: Like what?  
  
Vince: How not to become a drug addict.  
  
[ Hall felt uncomfortable.]  
  
Hall: He went to you and asked to work with me?  
  
Vince: Yes he seemed very excited.  
  
Hall: Kid thinks i`m God.  
  
Vince: He grew up watching you and gets excited seeing his hero.  
  
Hall: I don`t have a choice do i?  
  
Vince: Nope.  
  
Hall: Fine i`ll work with him.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
[ Scott had to tell Nash.]  
  
Hall: Vince wants me to hang out with Randy Orton.  
  
Nash: That`s so funny.  
  
[ He started to laugh.]  
  
Hall: I`m not laughing Kevin.  
  
Nash: You`ll have fun.  
  
Hall: I doubt it.  
  
Nash: Go have fun.  
  
[ Randy was in the cafeteria sitting at a table as Hall watched.]  
  
Hall: Please God make this as painless as possible.  
  
[ He walked up to the table and stared at Randy.]  
  
Hall: Hey Randy.  
  
[ Randy looked at him.]  
  
Orton: Scott.  
  
[ Hall sat at the table.]  
  
Hall: I thought it would be nice if we got to know each other better.  
  
Orton: Vince ordered you didn`t he?  
  
Hall: Yeah get over it i`m here now.  
  
Orton: Do you always wear that nWo shirt?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Orton: What`s it like being in the nWo?  
  
Hall: Great.  
  
Orton: You have great hair.  
  
[ Scott gave him a look.]  
  
Hall: Your kissing my ass again kid.  
  
Orton: I`m sorry.  
  
Hall: What`s so great about me?  
  
Orton: Without you wrestling wouldn`t be as great as it is now.  
  
Hall: I`m sure someone would have made the nWo as popular as it was in 96.  
  
Orton: You are kidding right?  
  
Hall: What do you mean?  
  
Orton: Your first appearence on Nitro made WCW nearly kill the WWF.  
  
Hall: I did my best.  
  
Orton: I watched as much WCW as i could.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Orton: I was supposed to just watch the WWF.  
  
Hall: WCW was hell Randy.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: It wasn`t like the WWF, it sucked.  
  
Orton: It did?  
  
Hall: It was in disarray.  
  
Orton: Only good thing was the nWo.  
  
Hall: Yeah i know.  
  
Orton: I don`t know which was better, red and black or white and black.  
  
Hall: White and black of course.  
  
Orton: Am i allowed to pry into your personal life?  
  
Hall: Not if you want to talk about my ex wife.  
  
Orton: I heard your dad was in the army.  
  
Hall: Yeah he was.  
  
Orton: What was it like?  
  
Hall: I grew up in Germany.  
  
Orton: Really?  
  
Hall: My dad is German.  
  
[ Orton liked learning all he could about Hall.]  
  
Orton: Really?  
  
Hall: Yeah my mother is Cuban.  
  
Orton: Wow.  
  
Hall: What about you?  
  
Orton: Marine for a while but went AWOL.  
  
[ He stared at him surprised.]  
  
Hall: Randy you surprise me.  
  
Orton: I do?  
  
Hall: Yeah you don`t seem the type to do that.  
  
Orton: I was young and stupid.  
  
Hall: I couldn`t do the army thing but dad insisted.  
  
Orton: Why didn`t you go in the army?  
  
Hall: I wanted to be a doctor.  
  
Orton: You didn`t get very far.  
  
Hall: I got the pre med degree.  
  
Orton: But you became a wrestler.  
  
Hall: I know you want to ask how i became one.  
  
[ Randy smiled a little.]  
  
Orton: Sure.  
  
Hall: I was sort of small and puny when i was younger.  
  
Orton: You would never guess.  
  
Hall: I`d always get picked on by bullies and got sick of it.  
  
Orton: But?  
  
Hall: I hit puberty and turned 6 foot 7.  
  
Orton: Then what?  
  
Hall: I had friends who kept telling me i should become a wrestler.  
  
Orton: You do have that wrestler look.  
  
Hall: I do?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: My friend Nash went through the same sort of thing.  
  
Orton: How did he become a wrestler?  
  
Hall: He worked as a bouncer for this club visited by wrestlers and he was told he could  
  
become a wrestler.  
  
Orton: Wow you have cool friends.  
  
Hall: I do?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: I`m supposed to be teaching you stuff.  
  
Orton: I thought you were.  
  
Hall: I was?  
  
Orton: I want to get in the ring with you.  
  
[ Scott started to laugh.]  
  
Hall: You want to step in the ring with Scott Hall?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Are you sure your ready?  
  
Orton: I`ve only done it 2 years.  
  
Hall: I`ve done it about 17 years.  
  
Orton: I want to get in the ring with you.  
  
Hall: If your really sure.  
  
Orton: Just don`t rough me up too much.  
  
[ He stood up.]  
  
Hall: I`d never do that.  
  
Orton: Isn`t it the job of the veteran`s to rough us rookies up?  
  
Hall: Yeah i guess.  
  
[ They left the room.]  
  
[ Nash wasn`t sure about Scott hanging around Orton a lot and called his friend Paul.]  
  
Nash: Paul i need your advice.  
  
Paul: Sure.  
  
Nash: Scott has to hang out with Randy Orton.  
  
Paul: The new kid?  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Paul: So?  
  
Nash: Me and Scott are a team.  
  
Paul: Are you jealous? You think Scott and Randy will become best friends?  
  
Nash: I am not jealous.  
  
Paul: Scott is not going to suddenly become best friends with Orton.  
  
Nash: How do you know?  
  
Paul: Orton is young and annoying and you know Scott hates people who are too annoying.  
  
Nash: The kid does follow him around like a puppy.  
  
Paul: If Scott could only see you being so jealous.  
  
Nash: He was my friend first.  
  
Paul: I know.  
  
Nash: Maybe i am a little jealous.  
  
Paul: Scott will always be your best friend and nothing will stop that.  
  
Nash: I make it sound like we`re a couple.  
  
Paul: Your as close as brothers.  
  
Nash: I should go.  
  
Paul: Stop worrying.  
  
[ Nash hung up.]  
  
[ Hall and Orton entered the empty arena.]  
  
Orton: When do you make your debut?  
  
Hall: No Way Out.  
  
Orton: What do you do?  
  
Hall: What the nWo do best.  
  
Orton: Which is?  
  
[ He climbed into the ring and stared at him.]  
  
Orton: Come on old guy.  
  
[ Scott looked pissed off.]  
  
Hall: Call me that again and i`ll kick your ass.  
  
Orton: Prove it.  
  
[ Scott got in the ring and stood in front of him.]  
  
Orton: You are tall aren`t you.  
  
Hall: Yeah we covered that already kid.  
  
Orton: Will your kids be as tall as you?  
  
Hall: Yeah maybe.  
  
Orton: I want to learn to do the Razor`s Edge.  
  
Hall: That`s my move.  
  
Orton: If you want to split hairs it`s just a crucifix powerbomb.  
  
[ Hall looked impressed.]  
  
Hall: You know your moves.  
  
Orton: I studied.  
  
Hall: Glad to hear it.  
  
[ He started to slowly circle him.]  
  
Hall: You screw up in this ring and you either hurt yourself or your opponent.  
  
Orton: I know.  
  
Hall: I`ve wrestled when drunk.  
  
Orton: That`s very dangerous.  
  
Hall: I know but i still did it.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: I`m a recovering alcoholic Randy.  
  
Orton: So i`ve heard.  
  
[ Hall stopped in front of him.]  
  
Hall: I caused my problem and accept it was all my fault.  
  
Orton: What are you saying?  
  
Hall: Don`t let the bad side of wrestling get you.  
  
Orton: I don`t do drugs or drink.  
  
Hall: Good keep it that way.  
  
Orton: Are you trying to be my dad now?  
  
Hall: If it keeps one person from turning into me i`m happy.  
  
Orton: Yes dad.  
  
Hall: You know i could kick your ass for that comment.  
  
Orton: Let`s see what you`ve got old man.  
  
[ Hall went to grab him but he backed away.]  
  
Orton: Too slow.  
  
Hall: Your not smarter than me Orton, remember that.  
  
Orton: I`m younger than you Hall of course i`m smarter than you.  
  
Hall: No your not.  
  
Orton: Oh really?  
  
Hall: What are you up to?  
  
Orton: You claim to be so smart.  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Orton: Nah.  
  
[ He walked past him and climbed out the ring as Scott watched.]  
  
Orton: Maybe we`ll wrestle each other soon.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
[ The nWo spent a few days preparing for their debut which included doing a lot of work behind  
  
the scenes.]  
  
Hall: Hopefully all the hard work is done.  
  
Nash: Has your groupie followed you around yet?  
  
Hall: Don`t call him that, it`s creepy.  
  
Nash: Remember that movie Single White Female?  
  
Hall: Yes and Orton better not copy me or i`ll kick his ass.  
  
Nash: I think it would be fun watching him try to be you.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Nash: Your not an easy guy to copy.  
  
Hall: Many have tried.  
  
Nash: And they all failed.  
  
Hall: I don`t need Orton hanging around me.  
  
Nash: He could be like a son you never wanted.  
  
Hall: This isn`t funny.  
  
Nash: It is.  
  
Hall: So if Randy hung around you and acted like you were God you wouldn`t mind?  
  
Nash: He`s not hanging around me though is he.  
  
Hall: I have to be more understanding.  
  
Nash: Yeah.  
  
Hall: I`d better go see where Randy is.  
  
Nash: Have fun.  
  
Hall: Shut up.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
[ Randy was in the empty arena listening to music when Scott walked in.]  
  
Hall: Please don`t tell me your a fan of Justin Timberlake.  
  
[ Randy turned the music off.]  
  
Orton: Yeah, so?  
  
Hall: I hate that guy.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: He bugs me.  
  
Orton: Jealous of him?  
  
Hall: Jealous of what?  
  
Orton: He`s younger than you.  
  
Hall: Why does everything have to revolve around my age?  
  
Orton: It`s a fact.  
  
Hall: It`s also a fact i`m bigger than you.  
  
Orton: Do i look scared of you?  
  
Hall: You should be.  
  
Orton: Think you could take me?  
  
Hall: Don`t pick a fight with me kid.  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: You`ll lose.  
  
Orton: You sure about that?  
  
[ They stared at each other.]  
  
Hall: If you went home bruised i`d get into trouble.  
  
Orton: The Bad Guy backing down from a fight?  
  
Hall: You don`t know me that well Randy.  
  
[ He sat down.]  
  
Orton: Do i bug you?  
  
Hall: Yeah you do.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: Stop asking questions.  
  
Orton: I`m sorry to ask so many questions.  
  
Hall: Are you sassing me now kid?  
  
Orton: Um? Yeah.  
  
Hall: I should put you across my knee and smack your ass.  
  
[ Randy liked that idea.]  
  
Orton: I`m a little old to be spanked.  
  
Hall: If you were my son i`d spank you.  
  
Orton: I`m nearly old enough to be your son.  
  
Hall: I don`t think so.  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: You were born in 1980.  
  
Orton: You were born in 1959.  
  
Hall: Is there any point in telling me?  
  
Orton: Your old.  
  
Hall: Your pissing me off.  
  
Orton: Sorry.  
  
Hall: Just be quiet.  
  
Orton: Why did you come here?  
  
Hall: I was curious to see what you were doing.  
  
Orton: Nothing.  
  
Hall: Except listen to that awful Timberlake guy.  
  
Orton: What do you have against him Scott?  
  
Hall: It`s bad enough my kids listen to him all day long now i got you doing it.  
  
Orton: Yeah sorry.  
  
[ He went to turn the music back on but Scott grabbed his hand.]  
  
Hall: Turn the music on and i break your arm.  
  
[ Randy stared at him.]  
  
Orton: Oh really?  
  
[ He looked down and saw Scott was touching him.]  
  
Orton: I think there`s something about me you need to know Hall.  
  
Hall: What`s that?  
  
[ Randy smirked.]  
  
Orton: I`m gay.  
  
[ Scott looked disgusted and pulled his hand away.]  
  
Hall: Thanks for telling me.  
  
Orton: You didn`t ask.  
  
Hall: I had no reason to, not that i`m against gays.  
  
Orton: Sure your not.  
  
[ He leaned back in the chair.]  
  
Orton: Aren`t you going to ask?  
  
Hall: I don`t think i want to know.  
  
Orton: I knew i was gay since i was very young.  
  
Hall: Your too pretty looking to be gay.  
  
Orton: Really?  
  
Hall: I`ve heard you claimed to get more ass than a toilet seat.  
  
Orton: Never said it was girls.  
  
Hall: You are very strange Mr Orton.  
  
Orton: It`s my thing.  
  
Hall: I have to go i`m very busy.  
  
[ He stood up.]  
  
Orton: Do one thing for me.  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Orton: When you appear at No Way Out have your hair down.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Orton: You look better with it down.  
  
Hall: wHY?  
  
Orton: It looks better down.  
  
Hall: If you say so.  
  
[ He started to walk away.]  
  
Hall: See you around kid.  
  
[ He walked out the door and left him in the arena.]  
  
Orton: This will be a challenge.  
  
[ No Way Out.]  
  
Nash: Don`t be nervous.  
  
[ The 3 members were waiting backstage.]  
  
Hall: It`s the first time we`ll be in front of a WWF audience for many years.  
  
Nash: All we do is a run in during the Austin Jericho match and shock the WWF.  
  
Hall: Seems.  
  
[ Nash didn`t know why Hall seemed so nervous, he glanced at Hogan.]  
  
Nash: You ain`t nervous are you?  
  
[ Hogan shook his head.]  
  
Hogan: Nope.  
  
[ Nash stared at Hall.]  
  
Nash: Relax you know stress causes grey hair.  
  
[ Scott stopped looking at the monitor to look at Nash.]  
  
Hall: Yeah real funny, it`s a little late for that.  
  
Nash: You are as grey as hell.  
  
Hall: But at least my hair looks natural.  
  
Nash: What does that mean?  
  
Hall: Blonde ain`t your colour Kevin.  
  
[ Hogan tried not to laugh.]  
  
Nash: Your lucky we have to go out now or i`d beat your ass into a bloody pulp Hall.  
  
Hall: I ain`t scared of you.  
  
Nash: Yeah yeah.  
  
[ The 3 members of the nWo got in the ring and intefered and attacked Austin, so Jericho could slip away with his titles while the nWo beat up Austin as the fans were shocked.]  
  
[ Vince was pleased with the job and went to see them.]  
  
Vince: You 3 did a good job.  
  
Nash: Thanks.  
  
Vince: I think the fans were surprised.  
  
Hall: That is our job.  
  
Vince: I`ll see you at Raw.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
Nash: What are you doing tonight Scott?  
  
Hall: I think i`ll just go to the locker room before going back to the hotel.  
  
Nash: Don`t be out too late.  
  
[ He walked away as Scott walked to the locker room.]  
  
[ Hall walked in and found a note stuck on the wall.]  
  
Hall: Who is leaving me notes?  
  
[ He pulled it off and read it.]  
  
Hall: Come and find me.  
  
[ Who would be leaving him notes?]  
  
Hall: This might be fun.  
  
[ He left the locker room.]  
  
[ He kept finding notes leading all the way to the ring.]  
  
Hall: This is wasting my time.  
  
[ He got in the ring and saw a note stuck on the mat.]  
  
Hall: The last one.  
  
[ He pulled it off the mat and read it.]  
  
Hall: Look behind you.  
  
[ He turned around and stared at Randy Orton.]  
  
Orton: I see you got my notes.  
  
Hall: Yeah real cute way to get my attention, you could have called me you know.  
  
Orton: But that`s no fun.  
  
Hall: But less annoying.  
  
Orton: I needed a more subtle way to get you here.  
  
Hall: It`s late.  
  
Orton: Is it way past your curfew Hall?  
  
Hall: If you just brought me here to bullshit me, i`m going to bed.  
  
[ He went to walk away but Orton grabbed his arm and stopped him.]  
  
Orton: Don`t.  
  
[ Hall turned to see he had hold of him.]  
  
Hall: It`s not real smart to be grabbing me boy.  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: Because i`ll mess up that pretty face of yours.  
  
[ He yanked his arm free and turned to stare at Orton.]  
  
Hall: Grab me again and i`m going to kick your fucking ass!  
  
Orton: You don`t scare me.  
  
Hall: Well maybe you should be scared.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: If you don`t know your dumber than i thought.  
  
[ He went to leave.]  
  
Orton: I should be afraid of a drunk, drug addict whore?  
  
[ Scott stopped and stared at him.]  
  
Hall: What did you just call me?  
  
Orton: You heard me.  
  
[ Scott walked towards him and grabbed him by the throat, he shoved him into the corner.]  
  
Hall: Listen to me you little shit! You do not ever talk to me like that or i swear i will kill  
  
you, do you understand me?  
  
[ Randy stared at him.]  
  
Orton: Your very sexy when your angry Scott.  
  
[ Scott felt confused.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
[ Randy slipped and arm around his neck and gave him a deep kiss until he pulled away.]  
  
Orton: See you later Bad Guy.  
  
[ He walked away and left Scott looking shocked and disgusted.] 


	2. Angry Bad Guy

[ Angry Bad Guy.]  
  
[ It had been 2 days since the incident and Nash had noticed Scott`s bad mood.]  
  
Nash: Scott, why are you so mad?  
  
[ Scott wasn`t paying attention.]  
  
Nash: Is it your ex wife again?  
  
[ Scott turned and looked at him.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: For 2 days you`ve been like a bear with a sore ass, what`s wrong?  
  
Hall: Nothing.  
  
Nash: Are you still pissed off that Austin poured beer on you after No Way Out went off the air?  
  
Hall: You don`t pour beer over a recovering fucking alcoholic!  
  
Nash: I know calm down.  
  
Hall: Your not a recovering alcoholic you do not know what i go through each day!  
  
Nash: No, do tell me.  
  
Hall: I have to take medication every single day of my life not only that i have people judging me when they have no idea what`s it like being a recovering alcoholic, so yeah i am pissed off actually Kevin.  
  
[ Nash went quiet after his outburst.]  
  
Nash: Are you feeling better now?  
  
Hall: I don`t like talking about my problem.  
  
[ He stood up.]  
  
Nash: Where are you going?  
  
[ Scott didn`t look at him.]  
  
Hall: Going to visit a friend.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
[ A very angry Scott Hall walked into the locker room.]  
  
Hall: Randy!  
  
[ He looked around the empty room.]  
  
Hall: I am going to kill you, you little bitch!  
  
[ Randy stood behind him.]  
  
Orton: I`m your bitch now Hall?  
  
[ He turned around and stared at him.]  
  
Hall: Oh yes.  
  
[ He shoved him back against the wall and grabbed him by the neck.]  
  
Hall: Do not play mind games with me kid.  
  
Orton: I don`t know what your talking about Scott.  
  
[ Scott punched him in the stomach.]  
  
Hall: I was playing mind games with people way before you were even concieved Randy so don`t  
  
think your better than me because you are not.  
  
Orton: Your not scaring anybody.  
  
Hall: That`s because you haven`t seen me when i`m very angry, and trust me kid, people do not  
  
make me angry.  
  
[ Randy didn`t seem intimidated at all.]  
  
Orton: I`m not the one playing mind games here Scott.  
  
Hall: Oh is that right?  
  
Orton: You think your good at hiding your true self from everyone but i know the truth.  
  
[ Scott hates the fact he`s trying to screw with his head.]  
  
Hall: You don`t know me at all Randy.  
  
Orton: Maybe not but i do know you didn`t exactly shove me away when i kissed you.  
  
Hall: What are you trying to say? And remember i am bigger than you.  
  
Orton: You know what i mean.  
  
Hall: No i don`t.  
  
Orton: Why don`t you just admit you like men.  
  
Hall: Because i don`t.  
  
Orton: I don`t believe you.  
  
Hall: You don`t want to piss me off.  
  
[ Randy laughed.]  
  
Orton: The Bad Guy ain`t scaring anybody.  
  
[ Hall moved a little closer.]  
  
Hall: Your not worth the effort boy.  
  
Orton: I`m not?  
  
[ He wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer so he could kiss him but Scott pulled  
  
away.]  
  
Orton: See you later.  
  
[ He walked out.]  
  
[ Scott walked out the locker room and came across Nash.]  
  
Nash: What`s wrong?  
  
Hall: Nothing.  
  
Nash: Just remember we`re taping Smackdown tonight.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ He stormed off and left Nash feeling confused.]  
  
Nash: What`s wrong with you Scott?  
  
[ Randy was sitting on the bed in his room staring at a picture of Scott.]  
  
Orton: You are so precious to me Scott.  
  
[ He smiled at the picture.]  
  
Orton: I won`t stop chasing you until i have you.  
  
[ He sat at the computer.]  
  
Orton: I`m not going to let anyone get in my way.  
  
[ He gathered as many pictures of Scott as possible.]  
  
[ Scott Hall sat in his room for a few hours thinking about what Orton had done to him...twice.]  
  
Hall: Who does Orton think he is kissing me like that?  
  
[ He was disgusted with himself for letting it happen.]  
  
Hall: I do not like men, what gives him that idea?  
  
[ He hated the fact Randy was getting away with this.]  
  
Hall: I`m the Bad Guy i shouldn`t let that little bastard disrespect me like this.  
  
[ He needed to hurt Randy for what he`s done.]  
  
Hall: He`s going to pay for this.  
  
[ Someone called his room.]  
  
Hall: That better be important.  
  
[ He picked up the phone.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: It`s me.  
  
Hall: Oh.  
  
Nash: Still waiting for Britney Spears to call?  
  
Hall: Well she did dump Timberlake right?  
  
Nash: Keep dreaming, your twice her age.  
  
Hall: So?  
  
Nash: You don`t stand a chance with her Hall.  
  
Hall: A guy has to try, right?  
  
Nash: I called to check on you.  
  
Hall: I`m fine.  
  
Nash: What has pissed you off?  
  
Hall: Nothing.  
  
Nash: I`m your best friend, can`t you tell me?  
  
[ Scott didn`t want anyone to know what Randy had done.]  
  
Nash: Come on tell me.  
  
Hall: It`s nothing.  
  
Nash: Is it Randy Orton?  
  
[ Scott started to panic a little.]  
  
Hall: What do you mean?  
  
Nash: He`s been bugging you a lot.  
  
Hall: He`s eased up.  
  
Nash: Good because i don`t want to be forced to kick his ass for stalking you.  
  
Hall: I can handle him.  
  
Nash: I hope so.  
  
Hall: I have to go.  
  
Nash: Busy?  
  
Hall: I lead a busy life.  
  
Nash: Don`t be late.  
  
Hall: I won`t be.  
  
[ He put the phone down.]  
  
Hall: I`m going to kill Randy Orton.  
  
[ He got up and left the room.]  
  
[ Randy was in the lobby when he saw Hall walking up to him.]  
  
Orton: Hall.  
  
[ He stopped in front of him.]  
  
Hall: We need to talk Randy.  
  
Orton: Oh.  
  
Hall: In private.  
  
[ He grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him into an elevator.]  
  
Orton: What are you doing?  
  
[ The doors closed and Hall stared at him.]  
  
Hall: I`m not pissing around here kid.  
  
Orton: Your not?  
  
Hall: No, the mind games stop here Randy.  
  
Orton: I`m not playing mind games Scott.  
  
Hall: You fucking are and it`s pissing me off.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: Because i said so.  
  
[ He shoved him back against the wall.]  
  
Orton: Your being very aggresive Scott.  
  
Hall: Yeah? Well your getting on my damn nerves.  
  
Orton: I`m getting to the Bad Guy am i?  
  
Hall: Your playing sick games with me.  
  
Orton: I think i`m going to like being in the WWF.  
  
Hall: Piss me off and you won`t set foot in this company.  
  
Orton: Is this how you did things in good old WCW?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Orton: Because all i remember is you getting drunk and puking on Eric Bischoff.  
  
[ Hall started to get angry.]  
  
Hall: Shut up.  
  
Orton: Struck a raw nerve?  
  
Hall: I don`t have time for this shit.  
  
[ Randy hit the button to stop the elevator.]  
  
Orton: You dragged me in here Scott.  
  
Hall: Do you want to work for the WWF?  
  
oRTON: Yes a great deal.  
  
Hall: I have friends in high places kid and they can make your life very difficult.  
  
[ Randy looked surprised.]  
  
Orton: Are you threatening me Scott?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Orton: Wow.  
  
Hall: My friend Paul is dating Stephanie McMahon, and all of my little Kliq has some power in  
  
the WWF.  
  
Orton: I`m not scared of any of your threats Hall.  
  
Hall: You should be.  
  
[ Randy pushed him back against the wall.]  
  
Orton: Listen to me, you can`t threaten me.  
  
Hall: You`ve grown a set kid, i like that.  
  
Orton: I don`t care who you are.  
  
Hall: Your hurting my feelings Randy.  
  
Orton: Shut up!  
  
Hall: What are you gonna do to me kid?  
  
[ Randy got mad and suddenly kissed him, and Scott tried to push him away.]  
  
Hall: Stop it.  
  
[ Randy kept kissing him.]  
  
Orton: I know you want me Hall, stop pretending.  
  
Hall: I said stop it.  
  
[ Randy started to kiss his neck.]  
  
Orton: You taste very nice Scott.  
  
[ Scott tried to push him away.]  
  
Orton: You are very sexy.  
  
[ He lifted up his shirt and started to kiss his stomach.]  
  
Hall: I don`t want this, stop.  
  
[ He went back to kissing his neck.]  
  
Orton: You smell so nice too.  
  
[ He kept kissing his neck as his hand moved lower.]  
  
Orton: Your a very dirty Bad Guy.  
  
[ He unzipped his jeans.]  
  
Orton: You`ll enjoy it.  
  
[ He slipped his hand in and started to masturbate him.]  
  
Orton: I bet you haven`t had sex in quite a while.  
  
[ He had his eyes closed and tried to ignore what he was doing.]  
  
Orton: I want you to cum for me baby.  
  
[ He went back to kissing him as he finally made him cum.]  
  
Orton: You are real sexy.  
  
[ He zipped his jeans up.]  
  
Orton: Real tasty too.  
  
[ He licked the cum off his fingers.]  
  
Orton: I`ll see you later.  
  
[ He pushed the button and the door opened.]  
  
Orton: You were real good.  
  
[ He walked out and left Scott feeling degraded and ashamed.]  
  
[ Hall was meant to be discussing what would happen at Smackdown but didn`t show up.]  
  
Nash: Where is he?  
  
Hogan: Have you tried his room?  
  
Nash: I`ve left a billion messages but he`s not answering.  
  
Hogan: Vince is going to be pissed off.  
  
Nash: I`ll keep calling but then i go visit and kick his ass.  
  
[ Hall was lying in bed crying, feeling humiliated after what Orton had done to him.]  
  
Nash: Scott i`m leaving yet another message, you need to show up.  
  
[ Scott sat up.]  
  
Nash: Your meant to be filming those segments with Austin for the show, and you better show up  
  
or i drag your ass out your room.  
  
[ Scott got off the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready.]  
  
Nash: You`ve got an hour to show up before i get mad.  
  
[ Scott stared at himself in the mirror.]  
  
Hall: Did i let it happen?  
  
[ He stared at something in his hand.]  
  
Hall: I don`t deserve to live.  
  
[ He stared at the razor blade but someone knocked on the door.]  
  
Hall: Who is that?  
  
[ He left the bathroom and opened the door.]  
  
Hall: This is a surprise.  
  
[ He stared at his old friend HBK.]  
  
HBK: I thought i`d visit.  
  
[ He let him in the room.]  
  
Hall: I have to go work.  
  
HBK: Sure you go.  
  
Hall: We`ll meet up later.  
  
HBK: Go have fun.  
  
[ Scott left.]  
  
[ They taped everything for Smackdown and the wrestlers returned to the hotel but Hall and Nash  
  
stayed in the lobby.]  
  
Nash: In a better mood?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: I can cheer you up.  
  
Hall: How?  
  
Nash: A little trip to Las Vegas.  
  
Hall: I`m a recovering alcoholic Kevin.  
  
Nash: I know but you won`t drink.  
  
Hall: I don`t plan to.  
  
Nash: We can take Randy too.  
  
Hall: What the hell for?  
  
Nash: We can bond with him.  
  
Hall: I might kill him.  
  
Nash: It might be fun.  
  
Hall: You me and him on a road trip?  
  
Nash: Like the old days.  
  
Hall: If you think you can stand listening to Justin Timberlake the whole trip there.  
  
Nash: Yeah can you?  
  
Hall: No but can i lock him in the trunk if he pisses me off?  
  
Nash: Yeah sure.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
[ The next day Scott and HBK had a talk.]  
  
HBK: This Orton guy is bugging you.  
  
Hall: You shouldn`t ask.  
  
HBK: Why not?  
  
[ Hall started to get upset.]  
  
Hall: Please don`t ask.  
  
[ Micheal got concerned.]  
  
HBK: What`s he done?  
  
Hall: He`s been stalking me.  
  
HBK: Oh.  
  
Hall: And he`s kissed me a few times.  
  
HBK: I didn`t think you were into men.  
  
Hall: I`m not.  
  
HBK: He`s been making passes at you.  
  
Hall: I don`t like his attention.  
  
HBK: What else has he done?  
  
[ Hall felt even more embarrased.]  
  
Hall: We were in an elevator and he started kissing and touching me.  
  
[ HBK got the point.]  
  
HBK: Scott, did he rape you?  
  
[ Scott looked down and suddenly started to cry.]  
  
HBK: What happened?  
  
Hall: I kept saying no but he ignored me.  
  
HBK: It wasn`t your fault Scott.  
  
Hall: Wasn`t it? I kept letting him kiss me.  
  
HBK: You should tell someone.  
  
[ He shook his head.]  
  
Hall: I don`t want anyone knowing what he did.  
  
HBK: He raped you, he needs to pay for what he`s done.  
  
Hall: No!  
  
HBK: At least tell Kevin.  
  
Hall: He`ll kill Randy, you know that.  
  
HBK: I won`t tell him.  
  
Hall: Me and Nash are going on a road trip.  
  
HBK: Good, have fun.  
  
Hall: We will.  
  
[ The next night Hall and Nash waited by the car outside the hotel.]  
  
Hall: Where the hell is he?  
  
Nash: It`s only been 10 minutes Hall, chill out.  
  
Hall: If he`s not down here in 5 minutes i drag his ass down here.  
  
Nash: Wait in the car.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Then shut up.  
  
[ Hall started to get pissed off.]  
  
Hall: Fine.  
  
[ They waited in the cold for another few minutes until he finally came out carrying a bag.]  
  
Hall: What took you so fucking long?  
  
Orton: I was busy.  
  
[ He put his bag in the trunk as Hall gave Nash a look.]  
  
Hall: Can we go now?  
  
Nash: Try a little patience Hall.  
  
Hall: He plays any Timberlake songs and i throw him out the moving car.  
  
Nash: Just get in the car.  
  
[ Scott got in the backseat and so did Orton.]  
  
Hall: What are you doing?  
  
Orton: Sitting down.  
  
Hall: Next to me?  
  
Orton: Yeah, deal with it.  
  
[ He closed the door as Scott seethed.]  
  
Nash: Don`t make me mad kids.  
  
Hall: Just get us to Vegas before i choke him out.  
  
Nash: This will be fun.  
  
Hall: Sure it will.  
  
[ They drove away.]  
  
[ They had been driving for a while.]  
  
Orton: Can`t we play any music?  
  
Hall: No!  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: I hear Timberlake and i kick you out the car.  
  
Orton: I don`t just like Timberlake Scott.  
  
Hall: Oh really?  
  
Orton: I like other music.  
  
Hall: Tell me.  
  
Orton: Other music.  
  
Hall: That means your just a huge fan of Timberlake.  
  
Orton: I am not.  
  
Hall: You are too.  
  
Orton: I am not.  
  
Hall: God, you must be his biggest fan you listen to his shitty music all day.  
  
[ Nash heard them fighting and tried not to laugh.]  
  
Orton: How do you know i listen to his music?  
  
Hall: I have sources.  
  
Orton: Name one.  
  
Hall: I can`t do that kid.  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: I`m not talking to you anymore.  
  
[ Orton kept glaring at him.]  
  
[ Later on Scott had fallen asleep and Orton watched him.]  
  
Orton: Does he always snore this loudly?  
  
Nash: I don`t know it`s been a while since we`ve taken long road trips.  
  
Orton: He`s not nice to me.  
  
Nash: That`s just his way Randy.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Nash: He doesn`t let people get close to him.  
  
Orton: He doesn`t?  
  
Nash: After his divorce he tried a few relationships but they failed.  
  
Orton: Oh.  
  
Nash: He built this wall around himself to protect himself from getting hurt.  
  
Orton: Is that why he acts like an uncaring jerk sometimes?  
  
Nash: Yep.  
  
[ They finally arrived in Las Vegas.]  
  
Nash: You`d better wake Scott.  
  
[ He got out the car as Randy shook Scott.]  
  
Orton: Wake up.  
  
[ He didn`t respond.]  
  
Orton: Hall.  
  
[ He decided a different approach.]  
  
Orton: I`ll wake you up.  
  
[ He moved closer and gave him a deep kiss, and pulled away.]  
  
Orton: Scott,  
  
[ Scott finally woke up and stared at him.]  
  
Hall: Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Orton: Like what?  
  
Hall: Like you just sucked Timberlake`s dick.  
  
Orton: No reason.  
  
[ He got out the car.]  
  
Hall: Your being weird on me kid.  
  
[ They went to the hotel and found out Hall and Orton had to share a room.]  
  
Hall: Just great.  
  
Orton: It might be fun.  
  
[ He went into the room.]  
  
Hall: Not unless you play that damn music.  
  
[ He followed him in.]  
  
Orton: Don`t you want to share a bed with me?  
  
Hall: No but i would if you were Britney Spears.  
  
Orton: Dirty old man.  
  
Hall: Yep, you have to deal with that.  
  
[ He laid on the bed.]  
  
Orton: Do you think we`ll get free porn?  
  
Hall: Is that all you think about?  
  
Orton: I like the idea of 2 men having sex.  
  
[ Scott felt disgusted.]  
  
Hall: It`s disgusting.  
  
[ Orton stood at the foot of the bed.]  
  
Orton: What`s disgusting?  
  
Hall: I`m bored.  
  
Orton: Oh really?  
  
[ He took his shirt off.]  
  
Hall: It`s not going to work.  
  
Orton: What?  
  
Hall: Your half assed attempts to seduce me, i`m not interested.  
  
Orton: You are a hard nut to crack.  
  
Hall: Kid, i`m not interested in men.  
  
Orton: That`s what they all say.  
  
Hall: Seduced many men have you?  
  
Orton: No your the first.  
  
Hall: Oh really?  
  
[ Orton climbed on the bed and crawled over to him.]  
  
Hall: I`m not in the mood to play games Randy.  
  
[ Randy got on top of him and looked down at him.]  
  
Orton: I don`t play games Mr Hall.  
  
Hall: Are you taking some kind of drug that makes you act like this?  
  
Orton: No of course not.  
  
Hall: Get the hell off me.  
  
Orton: Make me.  
  
Hall: Oh i will.  
  
[ Orton held his arms down.]  
  
Orton: Stop me now.  
  
Hall: I plan to.  
  
Orton: Then stop me, Bad Guy.  
  
Hall: Your mocking me Randy.  
  
Orton: I am?  
  
Hall: I`m not kidding get off me.  
  
[ Orton moved closer to him.]  
  
Orton: We`re wrestlers we touch each other a lot.  
  
Hall: Yeah in the ring.  
  
Orton: You like me touching me.  
  
Hall: No i don`t.  
  
Orton: Yes you do.  
  
Hall: I don`t.  
  
[ Randy suddenly kissed him.]  
  
Hall: That`s not turning me on at all.  
  
Orton: Guess i should try harder.  
  
[ Scott shoved him off and sat on him.]  
  
Hall: You`ve got a lot to learn child.  
  
Orton: I`m not a child.  
  
Hall: I say you are.  
  
[ Randy stared at him.]  
  
Orton: I love it when you get angry.  
  
[ Hall got mad and suddenly kissed him, Orton was shocked.]  
  
Orton: I didn`t know you had it in you.  
  
[ He got off him.]  
  
Hall: I`m going to get ready for bed.  
  
[ He went into the bathroom.]  
  
Orton: I didn`t know you had it in you Hall.  
  
[ This would be a fun night.]  
  
Orton: He likes me.  
  
[ Scott came out the bathroom and got in the bed.]  
  
Hall: There will be no touching, no sniffing, and no groping, are we clear on that Mr Orton?  
  
Orton: Yes sir.  
  
Hall: Are you sassing me boy?  
  
Orton: I`d never dream of it.  
  
Hall: Good, shut up and go to sleep.  
  
[ Orton smiled to himself.]  
  
[ Randy woke up the next morning.]  
  
Orton: That was fun.  
  
[ He looked at Scott still sleeping.]  
  
Orton: Sleeping like a baby.  
  
[ He spotted something on his lower back.]  
  
Orton: I didn`t know you had a tattoo.  
  
[ He was about to touch him when he started to wake up.]  
  
Hall: What time is it?  
  
Orton: 8.  
  
Hall: Great.  
  
[ He got out the bed.]  
  
Orton: What are you doing?  
  
Hall: Taking my medication.  
  
[ He went into the bathroom.]  
  
Orton: Medication?  
  
[ After a few minutes he came out.]  
  
Orton: What medication?  
  
Hall: I have to take medication to stop me drinking.  
  
Orton: How does that work?  
  
Hall: If i drink alcohol it makes me very ill.  
  
Orton: You puke a lot.  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
[ He got dressed.]  
  
Orton: So you take that medication all the time?  
  
Hall: Rest of my life.  
  
Orton: I`m sorry.  
  
Hall: Don`t be, i let the alcohol take control of me.  
  
[ He started to brush his hair.]  
  
Orton: Your a very interesting guy.  
  
Hall: Thanks.  
  
Orton: What are we doing today?  
  
Hall: It depends on what Nash has planned.  
  
Orton: We should have fun.  
  
[ Hall looked at him.]  
  
Hall: Are you going to stay in bed all day or will you get dressed.  
  
Orton: I`ll get dressed.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
[ Hall met Nash in the lobby.]  
  
Nash: How was your night?  
  
Hall: Terrible.  
  
Nash: What did Orton do?  
  
Hall: He was being annoying as usual.  
  
Nash: Where is he?  
  
Hall: Getting dressed.  
  
Nash: Oh goody.  
  
Hall: You wanted to bring him.  
  
Nash: Shoot me next time.  
  
[ They went to have some breakfast.]  
  
Orton: I`m hanging out with the Outsiders.  
  
Hall: Lucky you.  
  
Nash: Now he`s kissing my ass.  
  
Hall: We are cool.  
  
Nash: Yeah it feels good.  
  
Hall: Damn right.  
  
Orton: Your real close right?  
  
Hall: As near to brothers as we could get, why?  
  
Orton: You 2 know each other pretty well.  
  
Hall: We do.  
  
Nash: Why are you asking these questions?  
  
Orton: I`m just curious.  
  
Hall: You must have watched a lot of wrestling.  
  
Orton: I`ve followed your career very closely Scott.  
  
Hall: Oh really?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: I`m impressed.  
  
Orton: It doesn`t matter what people say about you, i think your great.  
  
Nash: We should keep him around he`s great for morale.  
  
Hall: Yeah great.  
  
[ Nash went to the bathroom and Scott stared at Randy who smiled back.]  
  
Hall: Why are you so happy?  
  
Orton: Because i`m sitting opposite the sexiest man in wrestling.  
  
Hall: Shut up.  
  
[ Scott started to feel uncomfortable.]  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: You keep flirting with me in front of Kevin and he`ll figure it out.  
  
Orton: I don`t think he`ll notice.  
  
[ He used his foot to gently rub up and down his leg.]  
  
Hall: Cut that out before i hit you.  
  
Orton: Make me.  
  
[ He tried to kick his foot away.]  
  
Hall: Quit it.  
  
Orton: No.  
  
[ He used his foot to rub him between his legs.]  
  
Hall: I said stop it.  
  
Orton: I don`t feel like it.  
  
[ Scott grabbed his foot.]  
  
Hall: You shouldn`t do that in public.  
  
Orton: So should we go back to our room for some fun?  
  
[ Scott didn`t like him making these dirty suggestions.]  
  
Hall: God, could you quit the innuendo for a second?  
  
Orton: I can`t help it.  
  
[ He shoved his foot down.]  
  
Hall: Where the hell is Nash?  
  
Orton: Knowing him, flirting with a girl.  
  
Hall: Great and he`s left me with the walking hormone bomb.  
  
Orton: I`m not that bad.  
  
Hall: I`m not into men i`ve told you a dozen times.  
  
Orton: I`ve been around plenty of men who claimed that.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Orton: They claim to be straight but one night with me changes that.  
  
[ Scott wished Kevin would come back.]  
  
Orton: You keep letting me kiss you.  
  
Hall: I don`t.  
  
Orton: Come on Bad Guy, you are Scott Hall and your letting me get away with these things.  
  
Hall: Your young and stupid.  
  
Orton: That i am.  
  
Hall: Young or stupid?  
  
Orton: Young of course.  
  
Hall: Kiss me again and i`ll break every bone in your body.  
  
Orton: That`s the old Scott Hall i`m used to.  
  
Hall: Yeah i mean it Orton, you piss me off i kick your ass.  
  
Orton: I love it when you get all aggressive Scotty.  
  
Hall: Don`t call me that.  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: Only my friends call me that.  
  
Orton: I`m not your friend?  
  
Hall: Hell no.  
  
Orton: I`m dissapointed Scott.  
  
Hall: Can we just get this trip over and done with?  
  
[ Nash came back and sat down.]  
  
Nash: Do anything interesting while i was gone?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Shame.  
  
Orton: We had real fun.  
  
Nash: What should we do today?  
  
Orton: Get drunk?  
  
[ Hall and Nash kept staring at him.]  
  
Hall: What`s so great about alcohol?  
  
Nash: Prepare for a lecture Randy.  
  
Hall: Alcohol is very dangerous.  
  
Orton: I won`t get addicted like you Scott.  
  
Hall: I didn`t think i`d get addicted but i did.  
  
Orton: But both of my parents weren`t drunks so i doubt i will be addicted.  
  
Hall: I don`t blame the alcohol for what i did, it was all me.  
  
Orton: I might not know much about the darkside of wrestling but i know enough.  
  
Nash: Stay away from the drink drugs and girls and you`ll be fine.  
  
Orton: I think i can do that.  
  
Hall: I need to take a pee.  
  
[ He got up and walked away.]  
  
Orton: I need to go too.  
  
[ He followed Scott.]  
  
[ Scott saw Randy enter the bathroom.]  
  
Hall: Your like a lost puppy Randy.  
  
Orton: I`m cuter than a puppy.  
  
Hall: Yeah sure you are.  
  
[ Randy pushed him into a cubicle and shut the door and locked it.]  
  
Hall: Hey.  
  
Orton: Shut up and kiss me.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: I didn`t give you a choice Hall.  
  
Hall: You didn`t?  
  
[ Randy started to kiss him but he pulled away.]  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: Make me.  
  
Hall: Oh i will.  
  
[ Randy went back to kissing him when Scott shoved him away.]  
  
Orton: What are you doing?  
  
Hall: I`m taking charge now boy.  
  
Orton: You are?  
  
Hall: Oh yes.  
  
[ Scott pinned him against the wall and started to roughly kiss him.]  
  
Orton: What are you doing?  
  
Hall: Don`t like being kissed Randy?  
  
Orton: Your being weird.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Orton: Your a freak.  
  
Hall: Proud to be one kid.  
  
[ He unlocked the door and opened it.]  
  
Hall: Your a great kisser.  
  
[ He walked out and left him feeling confused.]  
  
[ The 3 went around Vegas.]  
  
Orton: Can we get drunk now?  
  
Nash: Kid is determined.  
  
Orton: Are you guys too old to hang with a hot young guy like me?  
  
[ He gave Scott a look.]  
  
Orton: Well?  
  
Hall: You know i can`t drink.  
  
Orton: We can have fun.  
  
[ He grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him away.]  
  
Nash: Have fun.  
  
[ Orton took him to a bar.]  
  
Hall: Your taking me to a strip club?  
  
Orton: Is it one you`ve been kicked out of?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
[ They sat down.]  
  
Orton: If anyone asks your my dad.  
  
Hall: Gee thanks.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
Hall: I thought you`d want to be around men.  
  
Orton: I`m around the only guy i need.  
  
[ He put his hand on his leg.]  
  
Hall: Could you quit thinking with your dick?  
  
Orton: We`re in Las Vegas Hall.  
  
Hall: Are you going to make passes at me all night?  
  
Orton: Maybe.  
  
Hall: I`m getting sick of it.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: I say no you ignore me, so why should i bother?  
  
Orton: So if i kissed you, you wouldn`t refuse?  
  
Hall: Can we go 5 minutes without sex talk?  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
Hall: I just want to enjoy this.  
  
Orton: Me too.  
  
[ Scott didn`t like being so close to him.]  
  
Hall: Could you take your hand off my leg?  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
[ He pulled his hand away.]  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
[ Nash went to check on them a few hours later and found Randy was totally drunk.]  
  
Hall: I could use your help.  
  
[ Randy was standing up and trying to dance to Justin Timberlake songs.]  
  
Nash: He`s drunk.  
  
Hall: I can tell.  
  
Nash: We`d better get him back to the hotel.  
  
Hall: I`ll do it.  
  
Nash: Bringing back some memories?  
  
Hall: Bad memories.  
  
[ He grabbed Randy`s arm and pulled him out.]  
  
[ Randy pulled his arm free.]  
  
Orton: Where are you taking me you dirty old man.  
  
[ Scott grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the hotel.]  
  
Orton: Let go of me!  
  
[ He tried to pull his arm free but stumbled back and fell on his ass.]  
  
Hall: I don`t miss these days.  
  
[ He helped him up but he lost his balance.]  
  
Orton: You are so sexy Scott.  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
Orton: I mean it Scotty.  
  
Hall: I`m taking you back to the hotel Randy.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: You`ve only had 2 glasses of vodka and your drunk.  
  
Orton: I bet you were a better drunk.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: I`m going to be sick.  
  
Hall: You can`t hold your alcohol.  
  
[ Randy was suddenly sick over Scott.]  
  
Hall: Great, now i`m covered with your puke.  
  
[ He dragged him away.]  
  
[ They returned to the room and Scott got changed as Randy sat on the bed.]  
  
Hall: Now i`m going to lecture you.  
  
[ Randy stared at him standing in front of him.]  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: You puked on me.  
  
Orton: Sorry.  
  
Hall: Sorry won`t take away the smell kid.  
  
Orton: I bet you liked it.  
  
Hall: I may be a freak but i do have a line i won`t cross.  
  
[ Randy stood up.]  
  
Orton: You think your so tough.  
  
Hall: I`ve suffered a lot of injuries just to earn my spot in the WWF and you`ve done jack shit.  
  
Orton: Jealous?  
  
Hall: No more like pissed off.  
  
Orton: Your real sexy when pissed off.  
  
Hall: I`m bored now.  
  
[ Randy grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed.]  
  
Orton: Eager aren`t you?  
  
Hall: Let go of me.  
  
Orton: Nope.  
  
[ He liked having Scott on top of him.]  
  
Hall: Let me go.  
  
[ He rolled off him and Randy pinned him down.]  
  
Orton: Looks like the wolf is captured.  
  
[ He slowly moved closer and kissed him.]  
  
Hall: Still trying to seduce me Randy?  
  
Orton: Yes.  
  
Hall: Your taking advantage of me Randy.  
  
Orton: I am indeed Scott.  
  
[ He kissed him again.]  
  
Hall: If you kiss me again, i`ll be forced to hurt you.  
  
Orton: Is that a promise?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
[ Orton gave him a deep kiss.]  
  
Orton: I don`t see you trying to hurt me.  
  
[ Scott wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss.]  
  
Orton: I want you Scott.  
  
Hall: Maybe you can have me if your nice enough.  
  
Orton: I thought i was being nice.  
  
Hall: Be nicer.  
  
Orton: I will.  
  
[ He looked at Scott as he slowly started to undo his shirt.]  
  
Orton: I won`t puke on you again.  
  
Hall: You`d better not.  
  
Orton: Would i?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Orton: I wouldn`t dare.  
  
[ He opened his shirt and started to kiss his chest.]  
  
Hall: Is this going to take all night?  
  
Orton: Do you want it to?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: Your playing hard to get now Scott.  
  
Hall: I am?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: This is still a half assed attempt to seduce me.  
  
Orton: It`s working isn`t it?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
[ Orton went back to kissing him.]  
  
[ Randy woke up the next morning with a hangover.]  
  
Orton: My head hurts.  
  
[ He saw Scott lying in the bed next to him asleep.]  
  
Orton: I finally got you.  
  
[ He watched him sleep.]  
  
Orton: I did enjoy last night.  
  
[ Scott woke up.]  
  
Hall: It`s day already?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
[ He went to touch Scott but he got out of bed and started to get dressed.]  
  
Hall: Nash will be mad if we`re late.  
  
Orton: Oh.  
  
[ Scott left the room.]  
  
Orton: Your not going to even mention what happened last night?  
  
[ Hall met Nash.]  
  
Nash: How was he?  
  
Hall: He passed out.  
  
Nash: I`m sure you`ll never drink again.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Nash: Let`s retrieve him and head home.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
[ They were back in the car.]  
  
Hall: We`re going home at last.  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
[ He didn`t know why Scott was pretending last night didn`t happen.]  
  
Nash: You still want to hang out with us Randy?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: It should be fun.  
  
[ Randy looked at Scott.]  
  
Orton: Scott.  
  
Hall; What is it?  
  
Orton: Can we listen to at least one song please?  
  
[ Scott thought about it.]  
  
Hall: Fine, one song.  
  
Orton: About time.  
  
[ They had to listen to the song on the trip back.]  
  
[ They arrived back at the hotel.]  
  
Orton: We need to talk Scott.  
  
Hall: No we don`t.  
  
Orton: We do.  
  
Hall: Why?  
  
Orton: Because the fact we made love.  
  
Hall: Nothing happened between us.  
  
Orton: It did.  
  
Hall: No it didn`t and if you start spreading around rumours i`ll kick your ass so hard your  
  
grandkids will be born bruised, do you understand me?  
  
Orton: Yes.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
[ Orton watched him go and got upset.]  
  
Orton: Why are you treating me like this?  
  
[ He loved Scott and was being treated like dirt.] 


	3. Pain

[ Pain.]  
  
[ Randy Orton was still hurt by Scott treating him so coldly and he went to see him at the hotel.]  
  
Orton: Please be in.  
  
[ He knocked on the door and Scott answered.]  
  
Hall: Oh, it`s you.  
  
Orton: Expecting someone else?  
  
Hall: I was hoping Britney Spears would stop by.  
  
Orton: Can i come in?  
  
[ Scott wasn`t getting rid of him anytime soon.]  
  
Hall: You won`t quit bugging me unless i do.  
  
[ He let him in and closed the door and saw Randy looking around.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Orton: Neat and tidy.  
  
Hall: Cut the bullshit kid, i know why your here.  
  
Orton: Oh really.  
  
Hall: It`s about Las Vegas.  
  
Orton: Your giving me the cold shoulder Scott and i want to know why.  
  
Hall: You don`t know me that well.  
  
Orton: I got to know you pretty well during our trip.  
  
Hall: Stop acting like we`re friends.  
  
Orton: Why are you so determined to ignore the fact we had sex?  
  
Hall: It was nothing.  
  
Orton: It meant something to me Scott!  
  
Hall: Keep your voice down Randy.  
  
Orton: We need to talk about this.  
  
Hall: We are talking Randy.  
  
Orton: Ignoring me won`t make the fact go away.  
  
Hall: I`m not interested in men.  
  
Orton: I think Las Vegas disproves that fact Scotty.  
  
Hall: What makes you think i like men?  
  
Orton: You returned my kiss.  
  
Hall: Mind games.  
  
Orton: Are you sure about that?  
  
[ Scott sat in a chair.]  
  
Hall: What makes you think i`m ignoring the fact?  
  
Orton: We had sex.  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
[ Randy stared right at him.]  
  
Orton: Are you gay?  
  
Hall: What do you think?  
  
Orton: I don`t know Scott.  
  
Hall: I was married to a woman.  
  
Orton: Yeah, look how that turned out.  
  
Hall: What are you trying to say?  
  
Orton: Your ex is a bitch.  
  
[ Why did Randy have to say things to piss him off?]  
  
Hall: Do not call Dana a bitch.  
  
Orton: She is one.  
  
Hall: You don`t talk about my past.  
  
Orton: Oh i`m sorry i didn`t know i`d hurt your delicate feelings.  
  
Hall: This is why i don`t like you.  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: Every word that comes out your mouth is insulting.  
  
Orton: I`ll shut my mouth then.  
  
Hall: At last.  
  
Orton: Only when i`m not kissing you.  
  
Hall: You don`t give up do you Randy?  
  
Orton: Your worth every moment.  
  
Hall: Your a nice kid but not my type.  
  
Orton: Not your type?  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: Your half my age.  
  
Orton: So?  
  
Hall: Dating people younger than me fails.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: It just does, quit asking questions.  
  
Orton: So if i was nearer your age, you`d date me?  
  
Hall: Your very persistant Randy.  
  
Orton: Why can`t you admit you like me?  
  
Hall: I don`t.  
  
Orton: I know you do.  
  
Hall: I don`t have time for this.  
  
[ Randy sat on his knee.]  
  
Hall: Hey.  
  
Orton: Make me get off you.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
[ He stood up and Orton had his arms around his neck.]  
  
Hall: Let go of me.  
  
Orton: No.  
  
Hall: I mean it.  
  
[ Randy suddenly kissed him.]  
  
Hall: Don`t do that.  
  
Orton: Stop me.  
  
Hall: If you insist.  
  
[ He put him over his shoulder and took him into the bedroom where he dumped him on the bed.]  
  
Orton: Your very strong.  
  
Hall: I`m 6 foot 7 of course i`m strong.  
  
[ Orton knelt on the bed.]  
  
Orton: Strong and sexy.  
  
[ He moved closer to Scott.]  
  
Hall: You think i`m sexy?  
  
Orton: Yes very.  
  
[ He kissed him again.]  
  
Hall: That is not turning me on at all.  
  
Orton: I know.  
  
[ He pulled him down on the bed.]  
  
[ Nash started to worry about Scott.]  
  
Nash: He never answers when i call.  
  
Hogan: He might be busy.  
  
Nash: If it`s that damn ex of his i swear i`ll kill her.  
  
Hogan: Call again.  
  
Nash: He better answer.  
  
[ Randy was lying in bed and watched him get dressed.]  
  
Orton: That`s it? Your going to fuck me and leave?  
  
Hall: I`m busy.  
  
Orton: Are you always like this after sex?  
  
[ He finished getting dressed and stared at him.]  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Orton: Your a very cold man Scott.  
  
Hall: Yeah i`m going.  
  
[ He walked out and Randy felt used.]  
  
Orton: If i didn`t love you so much i wouldn`t be here.  
  
[ Hall had a meeting with Nash and Hogan but Randy called and he answered.]  
  
Hall: Yes?  
  
Orton: It`s me.  
  
[ Nash and Hogan stared at him.]  
  
Hall: Hi.  
  
Orton: Your with company?  
  
Hall: Yeah you could say that.  
  
Orton: Guess where i am.  
  
Hall: Where?  
  
Orton: Your room.  
  
Hall: I see.  
  
Orton: I`m having fun.  
  
Hall: I`m busy right now.  
  
Orton: Ask me what i`m doing.  
  
Hall: No thanks.  
  
Orton: I`m in your bed naked, waiting for you.  
  
[ Scott looked at Nash and Hogan and felt embarrassed.]  
  
Hall: No thanks.  
  
Orton: Are you sure?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Orton: Want me to talk dirty?  
  
Hall: If you really have to.  
  
Orton: I want to lick you all over.  
  
Hall: Didn`t you already do that once?  
  
Orton: Yep.  
  
Hall: What else did you have planned?  
  
Orton: How about sticking my tongue in a place that`s unhygenic?  
  
[ Scott looked at Nash and Hogan.]  
  
Hall: This call is kind of important.  
  
[ He got up and walked away.]  
  
Nash: Strange.  
  
[ Scott went outside.]  
  
Hall: And what place is that Orton?  
  
Orton: Guess.  
  
Hall: No.  
  
Orton: You sit on it.  
  
Hall: EWW, you want to stick your tongue up my ass?  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: Because it`s gross and disgusting.  
  
Orton: So it`s okay for you to stick your dick in my ass?  
  
Hall: Can we not argue about this?  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: Because.  
  
Orton: I like sex with you.  
  
Hall: We can talk later.  
  
Orton: Fine.  
  
[ He hung up.]  
  
[ Scott sat at the table.]  
  
Nash: Who was that?  
  
Hall: A friend.  
  
Nash: Oh.  
  
Hall: Can we get on with the meeting?  
  
Nash: Sure.  
  
[ Scott went back to his room and found him there still.]  
  
Orton: We meet again.  
  
Hall: Your in my bed.  
  
Orton: I`m naked too.  
  
[ He lifted up the cover to show him he was.]  
  
Hall: Stop trying to seduce me.  
  
Orton: I`m not leaving Hall.  
  
Hall: Oh yes you are.  
  
Orton: What are you going to do? Spank me?  
  
Hall: If i have to.  
  
[ Randy gave him a dirty smile.]  
  
Hall: Stop thinking about sex you`ll go blind.  
  
[ Randy threw the cover off and rolled over.]  
  
Orton: Spank my ass.  
  
[ Scott stared at his ass.]  
  
Hall: You might regret that later Mr Orton.  
  
Orton: Oh really? Is that so Mr Hall?  
  
[ Scott moved closer and started to spank his ass really hard.]  
  
Hall: This is for stalking me you sick little freak.  
  
[ Randy started to enjoy the spankings.]  
  
Orton: Hurt me harder.  
  
[ Scott stopped.]  
  
Hall: Your getting turned on by this?  
  
Orton: I got you spanking my ass so yeah.  
  
Hall: Get out.  
  
Orton: No.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
[ He grabbed his arm and pulled him out the bed.]  
  
Hall: Please go Randy.  
  
Orton: What are you so afraid of Scott?  
  
Hall: Nothing i`m the Bad Guy remember.  
  
Orton: Are you scared you might start to like me?  
  
Hall: Sure that will happen.  
  
Orton: You know how i feel.  
  
Hall: No i don`t.  
  
Orton: I love you.  
  
[ Scott picked up his clothes.]  
  
Hall: Please leave Randy.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: I don`t want my friends knowing you were in my room naked.  
  
[ Randy looked disappointed.]  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
[ He got dressed.]  
  
Orton: I`ll go.  
  
[ He gave him a kiss and left.]  
  
[ The nWo were causing havoc as usual on Raw and after the show Hall and Nash were talking  
  
backstage.]  
  
Hall: That was fun.  
  
Nash: We are poison.  
  
Hall: As we should be.  
  
Nash: Is something wrong?  
  
[ Scott shook his head.]  
  
Hall: No, why do you ask?  
  
Nash: You seemed distracted.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
Nash: I know that you and Austin have that match at Wrestlemania.  
  
Hall: I have this feeling there`s something wrong with Steve.  
  
Nash: He`ll be fine.  
  
Hall: I`ll go to the locker room to get my things.  
  
Nash: I`ll talk to you at the hotel.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
[ Scott went into the locker room and found some of his stuff on the floor.]  
  
Hall: Who has been touching my stuff?  
  
[ He turned around and saw Randy wearing nothing but a towel.]  
  
Hall: You do know what i do to pesky kids who touch my stuff?  
  
Orton: No.  
  
Hall: I shoot them in the kneecaps.  
  
Orton: I`m standing here naked wearing a towel and your talking about shooting me?  
  
Hall: I just want to go to my room Randy.  
  
Orton: Don`t you want to remove my towel?  
  
[ He kept smiling at Scott.]  
  
Orton: You know what i look like naked.  
  
Hall: And you know what i look like naked.  
  
Orton: You`d shoot me?  
  
Hall: Yeah and i hope the bullet bounces off and gets Timberlake.  
  
Orton: Your mean.  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Orton: Your the Bad Guy.  
  
Hall: You should leave.  
  
Orton: I`m not leaving Scott.  
  
Hall: Why has God cursed me with a stalker?  
  
Orton: You get a young sexy looking stalker.  
  
Hall: Yeah okay your sexy looking.  
  
Orton: Thank you.  
  
Hall: Put some clothes on.  
  
Orton: I know you like looking at me naked.  
  
Hall: I`m not interested in men.  
  
Orton: The times we made love would make that statement wrong right?  
  
Hall: Your screwing with my head.  
  
Orton: Are you ashamed of your feelings for me?  
  
Hall: I have no feelings Randy.  
  
Orton: You don`t even like me?  
  
Hall: Can`t we just be friends?  
  
Orton: What if i want to be more than friends?  
  
Hall: Look, it`s either friends or nothing Randy, your choice.  
  
[ Randy knew he had no choice.]  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
Hall: Now put some damn clothes on Randy.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
[ He went to get dressed.]  
  
Hall: At last.  
  
[ He picked up his stuff off the floor and put it back in the bag.]  
  
Hall: Don`t touch my stuff again.  
  
[ Randy came back fully dressed.]  
  
Orton: Or you`ll shoot me?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Orton: I`ve seen you wrestle, your pretty good.  
  
Hall: Pretty good?  
  
Orton: For an old guy your a great wrestler.  
  
Hall: You`ve only been wrestling a very short time.  
  
Orton: Yes.  
  
Hall: I`ve done it at least 17 years so whose the pro in this room?  
  
Orton: You are.  
  
Hall: Weren`t you taught to respect those older than you?  
  
Orton: My parents taught me well.  
  
Hall: I`ve seen you wrestle and i hate to say it but you suck.  
  
Orton: I do?  
  
Hall: Trust me, i`m a pro.  
  
[ He picked up the bag.]  
  
Hall: Me and you in the ring tomorrow night.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
Hall: See you later.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
Orton: This should be fun.  
  
[ The next night Orton arrived at the empty arena and looked around.]  
  
Orton: Scott?  
  
[ He looked around.]  
  
Orton: You better be here.  
  
[ Something grabbed his shoulder from behind and he turned around.]  
  
Orton: Did you have to do that? You scared the crap out of me you big jerk.  
  
[ Scott smiled at him.]  
  
Hall: I couldn`t resist.  
  
Orton: Don`t do it next time.  
  
Hall: Are you ready to get your ass kicked?  
  
Orton: Well i don`t know.  
  
Hall: You better be sure.  
  
Orton: Yes sir.  
  
Hall: Shut up.  
  
[ Randy watched him get in the ring.]  
  
Orton: Nice ass.  
  
[ Scott stared at him.]  
  
Hall: Yeah enough of the drooling kid get in the ring.  
  
Orton: Sure.  
  
[ He got in the ring with him.]  
  
Orton: Go easy on me.  
  
Hall: Only if you don`t insult me.  
  
Orton: Would i dare?  
  
Hall: You would.  
  
Orton: Maybe.  
  
[ He took steps towards him.]  
  
Orton: Just because your bigger than me.  
  
Hall: I like being taller than everyone else.  
  
Orton: Big and sexy.  
  
Hall: Damn right i am.  
  
Orton: What are you going to teach me?  
  
Hall: Your ring work is awful Randy.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: I`ve watched all your matches and you have potential but that means shit if you want to  
  
make it to the WWF.  
  
Orton: What am i doing wrong?  
  
Hall: Everything.  
  
[ Randy felt insulted.]  
  
Orton: So i guess your better than me.  
  
Hall: Yes i am.  
  
Orton: I could kick your ass.  
  
Hall: Bring it on Randy.  
  
Orton: Oh i will.  
  
Hall: Your not worth it.  
  
Orton: You couldn`t take me old man.  
  
[ Scott suddenly shoved him down hard.]  
  
Hall: Don`t ever push me like that Randy.  
  
Orton: Your being aggressive.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ Randy stood up.]  
  
Orton: Your going to pay for that Hall.  
  
Hall: I`m standing right here.  
  
[ Randy suddenly slapped him.]  
  
Hall: Do you have a death wish?  
  
[ He grabbed Randy by the back of his hair and pulled him closer.]  
  
Hall: Fuck with me like that again kid and i`ll send you to hospital.  
  
[ Randy tried to pull away.]  
  
Orton: Your hurting me.  
  
Hall: Can`t take a little pain?  
  
Orton: Stop it!  
  
[ Scott let him go and he fell down.]  
  
Orton: When did you turn into such an asshole?  
  
Hall: The day i was born.  
  
Orton: I hate you.  
  
Hall: I ain`t shedding tears over that Randy.  
  
[ Randy got up and watched him walk past when Scott stopped and looked at him.]  
  
Hall: Did you just smack my ass?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Dirty little freak.  
  
Orton: Yep.  
  
Hall: I`m going now.  
  
[ He got out the ring and left.]  
  
[ Randy stood outside his room and knocked the door.]  
  
Orton: You`ll pay for what you did.  
  
[ Scott opened the door.]  
  
Hall: What? I`m busy.  
  
Orton: Doing what?  
  
[ Scott smiled.]  
  
Hall: A cute little blonde i picked up.  
  
[ Randy felt jealous.]  
  
Orton: Oh really?  
  
Hall: I don`t know her name she`s just some nice young girl i want to fuck all night long.  
  
Orton: Stop denying what you are Scott.  
  
Hall: What`s that?  
  
Orton: You liked sex with me.  
  
Hall: Bored now.  
  
[ He shut the door and started laughing.]  
  
Hall: I am bad.  
  
[ He turned around and went into the bedroom and stared at Nash sitting on the bed.]  
  
Nash: What is this about?  
  
Hall: Kid is mad because i kicked his ass.  
  
Nash: Are you sure that`s all?  
  
Hall: He keeps bugging me that`s all.  
  
Nash: Your cruel and weird.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ Randy sat on the bed looking at a picture of Scott and started to cry.]  
  
Orton: Why don`t you want me Scott?  
  
[ He put the picture down on the bed.]  
  
Orton: I guess you could never love me after all.  
  
[ He stared at a razor blade he held.]  
  
Orton: If i can`t have you, i`d rather die.  
  
[ He used the blade to cut both his wrists.]  
  
Orton: I love you Scott.  
  
[ He was bleeding badly and went to sleep in bed.]  
  
[ The next morning Scott worried about him.]  
  
Hall: I tried calling him.  
  
Nash: He`s pissed at you.  
  
Hall: I should see him.  
  
Nash: If you have to.  
  
Hall: I do.  
  
[ Hall knocked on the door and he didn`t answer.]  
  
Hall: You better not be doing this shit to get my attention.  
  
[ Scott used a spare key to open the door and he went in.]  
  
Hall: Randy?  
  
[ He went into the bedroom and stopped.]  
  
Hall: Oh God.  
  
[ He stared at Randy lying on the bed with blood everywhere.]  
  
Hall: You`d better not be dead.  
  
[ He checked for a pulse but it was very weak.]  
  
Hall: Don`t you dare die on me.  
  
[ He called for an ambulance.]  
  
[ Nash was called by Scott at the hospital.]  
  
Nash: What is it?  
  
Hall: I`m at the hospital.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Hall: Randy Orton tried to kill himself.  
  
[ Nash is surprised.]  
  
Nash: Holy shit.  
  
Hall: He`s alive but unconscious.  
  
Nash: What should we do?  
  
Hall: Call Vince and just tell him he`s had an accident, Orton doesn`t need to be suspended for mental problems.  
  
Nash: I`ll call him and then come to the hospital.  
  
Hall: You don`t need to.  
  
Nash: Yeah i do.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
[ Hall stayed at the hospital for a few hours while they helped Orton.]  
  
Hall: This is my fault.  
  
[ Nash walked up to him.]  
  
Nash: How is he?  
  
[ Hall turned to face him.]  
  
Hall: He lost a lot of blood but they stitched his wrists.  
  
Nash: Poor kid, why did he try and kill himself.  
  
Hall: Because of me.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Hall: He has a crush on me and i gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
Nash: It`s not your fault he thought he had a chance.  
  
Hall: He kept trying to kiss me and i pushed him away and i didn`t tell him to stop.  
  
Nash: You didn`t cause this Scott.  
  
Hall: I actually gave him the impression he had a chance with me.  
  
Nash: He decided to slash both wrists Scott, you didn`t force him.  
  
Hall: Didn`t i?  
  
[ Sometimes Scott blamed himself for everyone else`s problems.]  
  
Nash: He`ll be fine.  
  
[ Scott sat by him.]  
  
Hall: Randy you could find a better guy to have a crush on.  
  
[ He held his hand.]  
  
Hall: Wake up.  
  
[ Randy soon woke up.]  
  
Orton: Scott?  
  
Hall: Yeah you get to wake up to me.  
  
Orton: I`m in hospital.  
  
Hall: You slashed your wrists.  
  
Orton: Oh.  
  
Hall: I saved you.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: I like you, don`t know why though.  
  
Orton: I love you.  
  
Hall: You don`t know what love is.  
  
Orton: I do know and i want you.  
  
Hall: We`ve been over this i`m not into men.  
  
Orton: We had sex.  
  
Hall: Yeah i know.  
  
Orton: I know you want me!  
  
Hall: Do you know what would happen to my career if it got out we had sex?  
  
Orton: Yes.  
  
Hall: It would be destroyed and i will not let anyone ruin what i`ve spent 17 years building.  
  
Orton: I`ll hurt myself again.  
  
Hall: Trying to blackmail me isn`t wise Randy.  
  
Orton: I know i love you Scott.  
  
Hall: Your upset you don`t know what your saying.  
  
[ Randy got upset.]  
  
Orton: You don`t just have sex twice with a man and still claim your not into men.  
  
Hall: Maybe i was just curious.  
  
Orton: Your 43 years old.  
  
Hall: So?  
  
Orton: It`s a little old to be curious.  
  
Hall: When did you discover you were gay?  
  
Orton: When i was 15.  
  
Hall: My parents aren`t exactly okay with gay people.  
  
Orton: I won`t stop loving you Scott, no matter what you do.  
  
Hall: Couldn`t you find another guy to have a crush on?  
  
Orton: No.  
  
[ He saw Scott still had hold of his hand.]  
  
Orton: You saved my life.  
  
Hall: Don`t start crying or anything.  
  
Orton: I love you and you won`t ever return those feelings.  
  
Hall: Sorry.  
  
Orton: How can we be friends after you know how i feel?  
  
Hall: There has to be no more sex between us Randy.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
Hall: No touching either.  
  
Orton: Oh.  
  
Hall: I mean it.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
Hall: What about your family?  
  
Orton: I don`t want them knowing i tried suicide.  
  
Hall: You just had an accident that`s all.  
  
Orton: I feel tired.  
  
Hall: Promise me you won`t try and harm yourself.  
  
Orton: I promise.  
  
Hall: Good.  
  
[ He stood up.]  
  
Hall: You`ll be in here a while.  
  
Orton: What did you tell Vince?  
  
Hall: You had an accident.  
  
Orton: Thanks.  
  
[ Scott felt a little embarrassed and kissed him on the forehead.]  
  
Hall: Get some rest.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
[ Scott walked up to Nash.]  
  
Hall: He`s awake.  
  
Nash: Good.  
  
Hall: I`d rather stay here.  
  
Nash: Why?  
  
Hall: He`s upset and he doesn`t want his family to know he tried suicide.  
  
Nash: He`ll be fine.  
  
Hall: I hope so.  
  
Nash: It seems to me you care about him.  
  
Hall: Yeah i guess.  
  
Nash: Like another son you never had.  
  
Hall: Poor guy has a crush on me he needs sympathy.  
  
Nash: What guy would want a crush on you?  
  
Hall: Hey.  
  
Nash: I`m just kidding.  
  
Hall: You better be.  
  
Nash: I`m going.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
[ He walked away.]  
  
Hall: Now i get to babysit you.  
  
[ Randy spent a few hours sleeping when he woke up and saw Scott asleep in the room.]  
  
Orton: You stayed?  
  
[ He sat up in bed.]  
  
Orton: You didn`t have to.  
  
[ He got out the bed and felt a little dizzy.]  
  
Orton: You at least care about me.  
  
[ He sat on the bed and watched him.]  
  
Orton: You still snore.  
  
[ Hall woke up and saw him sitting on the bed staring at him.]  
  
Hall: Your awake.  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Stop looking at me.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: I know your undressing me with your eyes.  
  
Orton: I can`t help it.  
  
Hall: I don`t have to be here.  
  
Orton: I`m glad you are.  
  
Hall: It gets lonely sometimes.  
  
Orton: You have the Kliq don`t you?  
  
Hall: Best group of friends i could ever want.  
  
Orton: You have a bad reputation.  
  
Hall: Yeah i know.  
  
Orton: Your group caused trouble for the WWF years ago.  
  
Hall: Most of that was just rumour.  
  
Orton: Was it?  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Orton: So you and your buddies weren`t holding talent down?  
  
[ Scott frowned.]  
  
Hall: If there`s a question you need answering just ask.  
  
Orton: I don`t think you did those things anyway.  
  
Hall: Still kissing my ass?  
  
Orton: We did plenty of that.  
  
Hall: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?  
  
Orton: Yes.  
  
Hall: You have a dirty mind.  
  
Orton: So do you.  
  
Hall: You were the one that suggested sticking your tongue up my ass.  
  
Orton: But i did though didn`t i.  
  
Hall: You sure did.  
  
Orton: I enjoyed myself.  
  
Hall: I`m sure you did.  
  
Orton: Why don`t you admit you like men?  
  
Hall: I don`t.  
  
Orton: I know you do.  
  
Hall: I like woman more.  
  
Orton: Oh so your bisexual then.  
  
Hall: I`m going to ignore you now.  
  
Orton: Your not denying it then?  
  
Hall: My private life is my buisness.  
  
Orton: We`re friends.  
  
Hall: Barely.  
  
Orton: Your a very interesting man.  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
Orton: I want to leave.  
  
Hall: You tried to kill yourself do you think your ready to leave?  
  
Orton: Yes.  
  
Hall: Get dressed and i`ll tell them.  
  
[ He stood up.]  
  
Hall: Stay right here.  
  
[ He left the room.]  
  
Orton: I know you want me.  
  
[ He came back after a few minutes and saw Randy was fully dressed.]  
  
Hall: Your dressed already.  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Let`s go.  
  
[ They left.]  
  
[ Hall took Orton to his room.]  
  
Hall: Make yourself at home.  
  
[ Randy sat on the couch.]  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
[ Hall checked his pager.]  
  
Orton: What is it?  
  
Hall: Nash keeps leaving messages.  
  
Orton: Call him.  
  
Hall: I`ll be right back.  
  
[ He went into the bedroom.]  
  
[ He called Nash.]  
  
Hall: You keep calling me.  
  
Nash: Yeah i`ve got some bad news to tell you Scott.  
  
Hall: Okay.  
  
Nash: It`s about your mother.  
  
Hall: What about her?  
  
[ Nash didn`t know how to tell him.]  
  
Nash: Your mother has died Scott.  
  
[ Scott is shocked.]  
  
Hall: What?  
  
Nash: Steve called me and said he tried to call you but he couldn`t reach you.  
  
Hall: How did she die?  
  
Nash: Sudden heart attack.  
  
[ Scott was upset.]  
  
Hall: I`ll call you later.  
  
[ He put the phone down and started to cry.]  
  
[ Orton got worried and stood outside the bedroom door.]  
  
Orton: Scott?  
  
[ He opened the door and saw Scott lying on the bed crying.]  
  
Orton: What happened?  
  
Hall: My mother has just died.  
  
Orton: I`m so sorry.  
  
[ He sat up.]  
  
Hall: I know i wasn`t a perfect son but i still love my parents.  
  
[ Randy sat next to him.]  
  
Orton: I`m here for you.  
  
Hall: Thanks.  
  
[ Randy put his arm around him.]  
  
Orton: What are you going to do?  
  
Hall: I have to be there for my family.  
  
Orton: I could go with you.  
  
[ Scott looked at him.]  
  
Hall: You`d do that?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: You don`t have to.  
  
Orton: I do.  
  
Hall: Thank you.  
  
Orton: You know i love you, right?  
  
Hall: I`ve heard you say that word before.  
  
Orton: I mean it.  
  
Hall: You won`t give up.  
  
Orton: Not until you feel the same way.  
  
Hall: Maybe one day i will.  
  
Orton: When are you going to leave?  
  
Hall: As soon as possible.  
  
Orton: What about your match at Wrestlemania?  
  
Hall: I need time off.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
Hall: This day gets worse.  
  
Orton: I know.  
  
[ The next day Scott had to leave.]  
  
Nash: Your leaving?  
  
Hall: My family need me.  
  
Nash: Your taking Randy?  
  
Hall: He offered.  
  
Nash: That was nice.  
  
Hall: Your busy he`s not.  
  
Nash: I see.  
  
Hall: Are you jealous?  
  
Nash: No.  
  
Hall: My mother just died so stop being jealous.  
  
[ He got in the car.]  
  
Nash: I am not jealous.  
  
Hall: I`ll see you in a while.  
  
[ Nash watched the car go.]  
  
[ They were heading to Florida.]  
  
Orton: Are your family nice?  
  
Hall: They can be.  
  
Orton: It should be nice meeting your family.  
  
Hall: My dad can be a grumpy bastard sometimes.  
  
Orton: Fun sounding family.  
  
Hall: We put the fun in disfunction.  
  
Orton: Oh really?  
  
Hall: Oh yeah.  
  
Orton: Can we hear music?  
  
Hall: Hell no.  
  
Orton: Why not?  
  
Hall: Because i would be forced to choke you.  
  
Orton: Your mean.  
  
Hall: I enjoy it.  
  
Orton: Are we there yet?  
  
Hall: Shut up.  
  
Orton: So will i meet your children?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Orton: At last.  
  
Hall: Don`t get excited they might not like you.  
  
Orton: Are they little versions of you?  
  
Hall: 50% i`d say.  
  
Orton: 50% belongs to your ex right?  
  
Hall: No comment.  
  
Orton: Why do i like you?  
  
Hall: I ask myself that same question every day.  
  
Orton: So you like me?  
  
Hall: I sort of accidently stumbled into that didn`t i?  
  
Orton: I knew you liked me.  
  
Hall: Yeah, so?  
  
Orton: How much do you like me?  
  
Hall: Your like a son i never wanted.  
  
Orton: Gee thanks Scott.  
  
Hall: Don`t mention it.  
  
[ They arrived at the home and got out the car.]  
  
Orton: Do i get any orders on what not to do around your family?  
  
Hall: Don`t speak at all.  
  
Orton: See me not laugh.  
  
Hall: This is going to be rough.  
  
Orton: I`m here for you.  
  
Hall: Prepare for the craziness that`s the Hall family.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
[ Scott`s 2 brothers came out the house and walked up to them.]  
  
Hall: Steve, Jeff.  
  
[ They both hugged him.]  
  
Steve: We`re glad you could come.  
  
Hall: I was busy.  
  
Jeff: We know about the Wrestlemania match.  
  
Hall: I`ll be there.  
  
[ They saw Randy.]  
  
Jeff: Who is that?  
  
Hall: Randy Orton, a friend of mine.  
  
Steve: Dad isn`t coping.  
  
Hall: I didn`t think he would.  
  
Steve: We`re glad your here now maybe you can help.  
  
Hall: You know me and dad haven`t exactly gotten along.  
  
Jeff: That wasn`t your fault.  
  
Hall: I can`t blame the alcohol for everything.  
  
Steve: There are 2 people here who want to see you Scott.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Jeff: Yeah.  
  
[ Scott`s children came out the house and he hugged them.]  
  
Hall: I missed you so much.  
  
Jeff: We`d better go inside.  
  
Hall: Right.  
  
[ They went inside.]  
  
[ It started to get dark and Scott was alone in a room when Randy entered.]  
  
Orton: It`s been a hard day.  
  
Hall: Tell me about it, dad wouldn`t even look at me.  
  
Orton: He still loves you.  
  
Hall: I suck as a son.  
  
[ He suddenly started crying.]  
  
Orton: Your not a bad son.  
  
Hall: I am.  
  
Orton: Your not.  
  
[ Randy hugged him.]  
  
Orton: You did bad things but now your making an effort to put your life back together.  
  
[ He held him as he cried for a few minutes.]  
  
Orton: I`m going to look after you Scott.  
  
[ Scott looked at him.]  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: Thanks.  
  
[ He kept staring at him and suddenly kissed him.]  
  
Orton: Wow.  
  
[ Scott kissed him again.]  
  
Orton: What do you want Scott?  
  
Hall: You.  
  
Orton: Are you sure?  
  
Hall: Yes.  
  
Orton: I want you too.  
  
[ He returned the kiss.]  
  
Orton: I love you.  
  
[ Scott started to unbutton his shirt.]  
  
Orton: Are you sure?  
  
Hall: Very sure.  
  
[ He gently slid the shirt off his shoulders.]  
  
Hall: You are a fine looking young man.  
  
Orton: Thank you.  
  
Hall: I could eat you.  
  
Orton: I`m sure you could.  
  
[ Scott pushed him on the bed.]  
  
Hall: Oh i will.  
  
[ He pulled his clothes off and got in the bed.]  
  
Orton: I knew you loved me.  
  
[ Scott started to roughly kiss him.]  
  
[ Nash hated the idea of him being with Randy.]  
  
Nash: I should be there with him not Randy.  
  
Hogan: Scott made his choice.  
  
Nash: I`m still mad.  
  
[ They were lying in the bed.]  
  
Orton: You get better each time.  
  
[ He rested his head on his chest.]  
  
Hall: Yeah i guess so.  
  
Orton: How do you feel about me?  
  
Hall: I`m slowly getting used to you.  
  
Orton: But how do you feel about me? I need you to be honest with me.  
  
[ He needed time to think.]  
  
Hall: I don`t know.  
  
Orton: I know how you feel.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Orton: I know how you really feel Scott.  
  
Hall: Please, do tell me.  
  
Orton: Your in denial Scott.  
  
Hall: I`m not.  
  
Orton: Your not gay, i already figured that out.  
  
Hall: Good for you.  
  
[ Randy started to stroke his hair.]  
  
Orton: But you are attracted to me.  
  
Hall: If you say so.  
  
Orton: I know you are.  
  
Hall: How?  
  
Orton: The way you look at me.  
  
[ Scott felt uncomfortable.]  
  
Orton: Please just admit you have feelings for me.  
  
Hall: Yeah i have feelings.  
  
[ He sensed Scott felt embarrassed.]  
  
Orton: You shouldn`t be ashamed.  
  
Hall: Your half my age.  
  
Orton: Your worried people might say something about that.  
  
Hall: I`ll be called a dirty old man if it gets out.  
  
Orton: So we`ll keep it a secret.  
  
Hall: I can`t ask you to do that just for me.  
  
Orton: I`d do it for us.  
  
Hall: Really?  
  
Orton: Yeah.  
  
Hall: You don`t need to do that.  
  
Orton: I love you.  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ Randy kissed him.]  
  
Hall: Damn.  
  
Orton: Want some more?  
  
Hall: Yes, please.  
  
[ Orton sat on him.]  
  
Orton: Your all mine now.  
  
[ He bent down and kissed him.]  
  
[ The next day was the funeral.]  
  
Hall: I`m not looking forward to this.  
  
Orton: You have me.  
  
Hall: How do i look?  
  
Orton: Sexy.  
  
Hall: You know what i mean.  
  
Orton: I`ve never seen you dressed like that.  
  
Hall: This is why i never went into the army.  
  
Orton: I had fun.  
  
[ Scott laughed.]  
  
Hall: You went AWOL and got locked up for 45 days.  
  
Orton: Yeah so?  
  
[ Scott smiled at him.]  
  
Hall: Cute but dense.  
  
Orton: Really?  
  
[ He moved closer and started to kiss him but Scott pulled away.]  
  
Hall: Not in public.  
  
Orton: Okay.  
  
Hall: We should go.  
  
Orton: Right.  
  
[ They left.]  
  
[ They had been to the funeral and returned home.]  
  
Steve: Where is Scott?  
  
Jeff: Outside in the back.  
  
Orton: I`ll go get him.  
  
[ He went outside.]  
  
[ Scott was sitting outside among the flowers.]  
  
Orton: The image of you and pretty flowers is weird.  
  
[ Scott didn`t look at him.]  
  
Hall: It`s nice and calm out here.  
  
[ Randy sat next to him.]  
  
Orton: What`s wrong?  
  
Hall: Everything.  
  
Orton: Why?  
  
Hall: I`m not me anymore.  
  
Orton: How do you mean?  
  
Hall: I`m a freak.  
  
Orton: Your not a freak Scott.  
  
Hall: Your not the first man i`ve been with Randy.  
  
[ Randy looked shocked.]  
  
Orton: I`m not?  
  
Hall: It was a long time ago.  
  
Orton: Can i ask what happened?  
  
Hall: He was just some guy i knew.  
  
Orton: How did it happen?  
  
Hall: He made it very clear he wanted me.  
  
Orton: What happened?  
  
Hall: He kissed me once and admitted his feelings.  
  
Orton: Did you kick his ass?  
  
Hall: I was confused and scared.  
  
Orton: Scott Hall scared?  
  
Hall: I wasn`t used to a guy kissing me.  
  
Orton: Oh.  
  
Hall: We started to experiment for a while.  
  
Orton: Anal sex?  
  
Hall: I`ve only ever recieved once.  
  
Orton: Why? Recieving is the best part.  
  
Hall: I was scared i might turn out gay.  
  
Orton: It doesn`t happen like that.  
  
Hall: My dad would have beaten me to death if he found out i had sex with a man.  
  
[ Randy felt bad for him and held his hand.]  
  
Hall: I shouldn`t expect any less from a guy in the army.  
  
Orton: What happened after?  
  
Hall: He left and i went on to go out with girls and forget what had happened.  
  
Orton: You`ve been living a lie.  
  
Hall: Deep down i knew what i was.  
  
Orton: But buried it under years of drugs and alcohol.  
  
Hall: Yeah.  
  
Orton: Why are you afraid of admitting your bisexual?  
  
Hall: I`m not ready to come out.  
  
Orton: Will you ever be ready?  
  
Hall: I don`t want you pushing me when i`m not ready.  
  
Orton: I`d never do that.  
  
[ He started to kiss him.]  
  
Hall: I know.  
  
[ Scott felt happy.] 


End file.
